


Strangers

by Accohen



Series: Stranger [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omega Nico, alfa percy, prostituição, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Olá, como vão todos?Se vocês conhecem minha historia 'Stranger' então você já deve ter lido isso, eu separei da outra historia porque eu usei esse capítulo de inspiração para a 'Stranger'. A "Stranger" é inspirada nesse capítulo porque no meio da historia eu acabei mudando varias coisas e tornando esse primeiro capítulo sem sentindo. Então, para não confundir ninguém ela ficará aqui sozinha, sendo que ela funciona muito bem sozinha. Você não precisa ler 'Stranger', mas eu ficaria muito feliz se vocês fizessem e me mandassem um comentário.





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, como vão todos?
> 
> Se vocês conhecem minha historia 'Stranger' então você já deve ter lido isso, eu separei da outra historia porque eu usei esse capítulo de inspiração para a 'Stranger'. A "Stranger" é inspirada nesse capítulo porque no meio da historia eu acabei mudando varias coisas e tornando esse primeiro capítulo sem sentindo. Então, para não confundir ninguém ela ficará aqui sozinha, sendo que ela funciona muito bem sozinha. Você não precisa ler 'Stranger', mas eu ficaria muito feliz se vocês fizessem e me mandassem um comentário.

_ Me encontre no Hotel Las Vegas, nesse sábado. Pago pelo fim de semana inteiro. Se você concordar, apareça as 15hs. _

Era a mensagem que Nico tinha recebido na quinta-feira à noite. Era um erro, ele sabia, o pior tipo de erro que ele poderia cometer. Nunca havia encontrado o alfa e não fazia ideia de quem ele era. E de todas as vezes que o questionou, era recebido da mesma forma, apenas o silêncio e mais dinheiro em sua conta bancária. Percy era o nome do homem e nisso Nico tinha que acreditar. Sabia que Percy tinha um pau grande, um grosso e longo, cheio de veias saltadas, um grande nó na base que arrombaria qualquer ômega de respeito e uma atitude dominadora, a mais dominadora que Nico já havia encontrado em sua curta vida ilícita na internet. Percy era rico, isso ele também sabia. Seu melhor cliente. O mais misterioso e insistente, aquele que lhe mandava os presentes mais caros e brinquedos mais interessantes. Era também quem mais enchia sua conta bancária.

Não que estivesse reclamando, embora Percy não fosse seu único cliente. Entretanto, era quem mais chamava sua atenção, sempre pontual em seus comandos, apelando para seus instintos de ômega, algo que Nico não havia divulgado em parte alguma. As ordens vinham de manhã cedo através de mensagens de texto, diretas e sucintas, com instruções bem claras. O dinheiro costumava cair em sua conta assim que mandasse as fotos como prova de uma tarefa bem executada. Será que era demais querer saber sobre a pessoa que tiraria sua virgindade? Ou o que tinha sobrado dela?

Afinal, quem seria louco de aparecer e se oferecer para um completo estranho? Nico seria, aparentemente. Ele sentia que tinha que fazer isso. E sabia exatamente o que aconteceria no momento que colocasse os pés naquele quarto de hotel.

Nico não se enganou, ele entrou no quarto e no primeiro respirar, sentiu seu corpo arrepiando. Um cheiro delicioso veio a ele, levemente familiar, másculo e viril, diferente de tudo o que havia sentido até aquele momento. Andou até a cama com as pernas bambas e entrada já molhada e se deitou nos lençóis de seda, tirou a roupa sem pressa e abriu as pernas o máximo que pode, enfiando dois dedos lubrificados em sua entrada. Não que precisasse disso, sua entrada já pingava, toda molhada só de pensar no que aconteceria a seguir.

Enfiou mais um dedo e os abriu, os esticando até alcançar todos os cantos, gemendo e se segurando na cabeceira da cama de madeira.

— Porra… — gemeu de novo, se sentindo todo sensível, seus líquidos escorrendo por sua mão e abaixo por suas coxas. O que era bem incomum. Nico não se auto lubrificava e raramente se excitava.

Isso porque aquele era o quarto que o alfa sempre usava, somente Percy e mais ninguém, tendo cada canto do cômodo permeado com os feromônios do Alfa. Mas Nico não sabia disso. E como ele poderia? Feromônios de alfas não o afetava e tão pouco o comando deles, no máximo o deixando irritado se o alfa fosse muito insistente. Não, nada disso o influenciava. Nico poderia ser era um ômega, mas ele era um ômega diferente. Nico di Angelo tinha sido um dos felizardos a nascer uma aberração. E se já não bastasse nascer ômega e homem, também tinha nascido defeituoso e infértil, não podendo fazer a única coisa que um ômega deveria; ter a habilidade de gerar vida.

Nico tirou os dedos de dentro de si e os levou ao seu rosto, os cheirando longamente. Um odor doce, extremamente enjoativo veio a ele, o mais forte que já havia visto sair dele mesmo.

Isso não poderia ser possível… podia?

De acordo com o médico, Nico não era capaz de… de produzir nada daquilo; o cheiro, o lubrificante ou a vida que seu corpo parecia estar implorando; pois a biologia de um ômega era bem clara, ela exigia um ventre cheio de bebês, o quanto antes melhor, assim daria a oportunidade para o ômega se concentrar em sua carreira depois da concepção. Não era machismo ou qualquer outra ideologia feita pelo homem, era uma necessidade que nenhum ômega podia resistir por muito tempo. Tirando o fato de Nico ter ciclos como qualquer outro ômega, que mal passavam de desconfortos abdominais, ele nem se consideraria um ômega; nunca chamou a atenção de ninguém em seus cios e muito menos com os bloqueadores que tomava religiosamente. O que não entendia era como aquilo podia estar acontecendo quando seu ciclo estava semanas longe de vir. Entretanto, Nico tinha opções. Faltava meia hora até que Percy chegasse, o que lhe daria tempo de escapar se quisesse. Seria a primeira vez que encontraria o Alfa e até semana passada nem sabia que o cara era casado. Casado, mas sem um parceiro 1 . Uma mulher e um filho, ambos Alfas, podre de rico se fosse pelo nível do quarto em que estava; lençóis de seda, o cômodo do tamanho de sua casa. Bem decorado. Extremamente limpo e organizado.

Tudo o que ele não era.

Nico gemeu com seus dezoito anos de idade, um ômega se preparando para ser fodido pela primeira vez. Voluntariamente. E sabendo dos riscos que corria. Nenhum anticoncepcional iria ajudá-lo se seu corpo decidisse que era a hora. Enfiou o quarto dedo, os socando para dentro e sentiu suas pernas tremerem, ele se sentou em sua mão e a cavalgou, sentindo seu interior engolir gulosamente seus dedos, indo mais fundo a cada respiração.

Nunca foi tão fácil ser um ômega.

Se inclinou para a frente e inseriu o último dígito, curvando seus dedos juntos e forçando seu ânus a se abrir lentamente, aconchegando sua mão até o fim de suas juntas. Foi quando sentiu o cheiro do Alfa, algo que nunca pensou que aconteceria. Era um cheiro almiscado e forte, suor e papel, café e perfume importado, e por trás de todo esse assalto de cheiros, o perfeito e puro odor de Alfa que vinha sentindo desde que havia colocado os pés naquele quarto, agora em uma intensidade mais forte ainda.

Nico ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e rapidamente tirou a mão dentro de si, se colocando de quatro e empinando a bunda o máximo que pode, escondendo o rosto quente no travesseiro. Sentiu sua cabeça girar e sua entrada gotejar no lençol de tecido sedoso, se apresentando para o Alfa.

Achava que iria gozar ou desmaiar de ansiedade.

Um dos dois

Ou os dois juntos.

Escutou passos pelo piso do quarto e o barulho da fricção de roupas sendo tiradas. A cama se moveu com o peso de alguém se sentando e em seguida uma mão pesada e quente tocou em suas nádegas, as massageando e as abrindo. Então veio o arfar sussurrado que não pode entender e um toque, suave e cuidadoso, circulando sua entrada descoberta e molhada.

Ah! E então Nico sentiu aquilo, um choque de sensações que não entendia, atingindo seu corpo com apenas um toque do Alfa. Nico mordeu o travesseiro, abafando o primeiro gemido da noite e tentando ficar quieto, sentindo como se cada toque o eletrocutasse e o incendiasse de uma só vez.

— Eu quero ouvir sua voz. — Veio a voz baixa e grossa do alfa, completamente calma e segura de si mesma.

Dois dedos secos o penetraram sem dó e foram até o fundo, até onde puderam alcançar, ásperos e rudes, o fudendo rapidamente e mal os tirando, como se dedasse a uma buceta molhada. Os dedos giraram e massagearam as paredes de seu interior e então Nico gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás sem conseguir se segurar, sujando os lençóis de seda de porra e lubrificante natural escorrendo para todos os lados, encharcando ainda mais o lugar onde se ajoelhava.

O importante era que Nico havia mantido sua posição, costas curvadas e bunda empinada. 

— Alguém deixou que você gozasse? — a voz áspera disse ao pé de seu ouvido.

Uma mão segurou seu cabelo, o puxando para trás violentamente e com a outra Percy deu um tapa em seu rosto, o fazendo guinchar e lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto moreno.

— Cala a boca, ômega. — Percy disse com descaso. Deu outro tapa nas suas nádegas firmes e redondas, o fazendo estremecer. — É o que você recebe por gozar sem autorização.

Nico ouviu o som de um zíper sendo aberto e sentiu uma cabeça gorda de um membro se forçar para dentro dele sem aviso algum, o fazendo se esquecer de todo o resto com a dor intensa que veio a seguir. Curvou as costas para cima, saindo da posição e sentiu mais lágrimas descerem ao mesmo tempo que Percy o puxou novamente pelos cabelos, o fazendo voltar a posição contra sua vontade.

— É o seguinte. Você vai fazer o que eu mando. Você é meu ômega por vinte e quatro horas. Se você não me obedecer, se prepare para as consequências. — Nico sentiu Percy fincar os dentes fundo em seu pescoço, no lugar que a marca do vínculo ficaria e se esqueceu de tudo por instante, seu corpo tremeu e uma dor se abateu sobre ele. Era como se seu corpo se remodelasse e se transformasse em algo novo feito de dor e prazer, com aquela sensação de satisfação que podia ser sentida em seus ossos. 

Percy se forçou para dentro novamente e dessa vez não doeu, a cabeça passou pela passagem apertada de seu ânus e Nico gemeu, se sentindo ser massageado por dentro de uma forma totalmente nova.

— É gostoso. Não é, vadia? É para isso que você nasceu, para ser fudido, ser alargado por um pau grande e duro. É disso que você gosta. De ser humilhado. Você é uma vadia, é uma puta. É um ômega. É por isso eu estou te pagando. Porque você é uma puta.

— Senhor! — Nico gritou, agarrando na cabeceira da cama de casal.

As lágrimas continuavam a descer e o pau dentro dele continuava a se afundar mais, sempre indo em frente, mais fundo e mais rápido, mas Nico não sabia porque chorava, seu corpo tremia por completo e era a melhor sensação do mundo, mas foi quando Percy finalmente se enfiou por completo dele, o fazendo sentir os pelos da virilha de Percy roçarem em sua bunda com o movimento circular que o alfa fazia, tentando se acomodar melhor e fazer espaço naquele lugar molhado e tão apertado, que Nico parou de pensar; ele se moveu contra Percy e rebolou tentando abrir mais as pernas, achando que iria gozar de novo embora Percy nem tivesse se movido ainda.

E então estava acontecendo. Percy se retirou de dentro dele com um movimento firme e rápido, entrando novamente, não descansando até que chegasse até o fundo, o empalando novamente. Percy abriu mais suas pernas e o fez deitar de peito na cama, o montando mais firmemente e encostando o peito em suas costas, deixando que todo o peso caísse sobre Nico.

— Hmmm, assim está bem melhor. — Percy moveu os quadris num movimento muito mais preguiçoso e deixou que só sua cintura se movesse, tirando só um pouco e socando para dentro, forçando Nico a deitar completamente na cama.

— Por favor, eu não consigo respirar. Eu não consigo--

— Cala a boca. Eu não perguntei se você pode respirar. Só fale quando uma pergunta for feita diretamente a você.

A mão de Percy desceu com tudo contra sua nádega direita, mas então ele os virou de lado, puxando as pernas de Nico para cima e as segurando contra o peito de Nico em uma espécie de abraço.

Nico gemeu, revirando os olhos, não sendo capaz de produzir mais lágrimas e sentiu Percy indo mais fundo ainda naquela posição. Deixou que sua cabeça caísse para trás e a sentiu sendo puxada novamente, o forçando a curvar a coluna.

— Abra os olhos. — Lhe foi dito.

Nico obedeceu com a respiração descontrolada e olhos inchados. Achava que nunca havia visto olhos tão verdes como os de Percy ou expressão tão severa. Fria, até. Rosto quadrado e nariz empinado. Deveria ser o rosto fincado e a mandíbula trancada com lábios finos e rosados, ou quem sabe fosse a respiração rápida, porém controlada. Ou mais, talvez fosse os braços fortes que o rodeavam sem parecer fazer força, o fazendo se sentir confortável e seguro. Tais emoções que não faziam sentido, especialmente pelo modo que estava sendo tratado.

Foi quando sentiu novamente, aquela sensação que vinha dos seus dedos dos pés e chegavam a sua cabeça, fazendo tudo ficar branco, sendo que o nó de Percy ainda nem havia aparecido. Tudo isso porque Percy não havia parado. Na verdade, seus quadris se moviam sem hesitar, rápidos e precisos, quase cruéis em seu ritmo que nunca falhava.

— Eu… eu… por favor… — Nico tentou dizer, delirante, com o nariz contra o pescoço do Alfa, sentindo seu odor na fronte. Sua visão ficou nublada e seu corpo chacoalhou sem controle.

Ele não podia… não podia evitar.

— Olhe para mim. — Percy segurou seu rosto e continuou o fudendo, rápido e gostoso, incansável. — Olhe para mim.

Nico fez. Ou foi o que achava. Entreabriu os olhos e os sentiu revirar, alcançando a topo de sua cabeça. Guinchou longamente e se contraiu, melando seu estômago e o meio de suas pernas com a própria porra, sem se importar com mais nada que não fosse aquele pau grosso o arrombando impiedosamente.

***

— Que ômega mais bem treinado você é. Todo aberto e obediente. É assim que gosto dos meus garotos, lisinhos e bem fudidos. — Percy disse a seu ouvido, rouco e baixinho. — O que você acha, Nico? Acha que está pronto para o meu nó?

Nico achava que estava prestes a chorar. Seu corpo tremia e ele não conseguia respirar enquanto aquelas mãos grandes e ásperas tocavam seu corpo lentamente, agarravam suas pernas e as abriam, acariciando suas costas, descendo e subindo, massageando sua coluna e pescoço, o fazendo se deitar na cama, tão sensível que cada toque em sua pele parecia se multiplicar.

Nico se arrepiou todo e empinou a bunda, se mostrando para Percy.

— Ah, aqui está, querido. Todo depilado e praticamente virgem. Respire. — Percy o virou de barriga para cima e o deitou com cuidado de costas, Nico sentindo algo longo e grosso pedir passagem entre suas pernas, roçando e roçando até que o membro deslizou para dentro, fácil e gostoso, o abrindo novamente sem ajuda, se mantendo parado. — Hmm, perfeito. Meu perfeito ômega.

— E-eu… não! Você não pode! — Nico se deu conta muito tarde do que acontecia. Não havia método de contracepção para ômegas, as drogas eram muito instáveis e se funcionavam, desequilibravam a química natural e hormônios.

— Shhh… está tudo bem, querido. Relaxe para mim. — Percy mordeu novamente a marca em seu pescoço e Nico obedeceu, perdendo todo o controle de seu corpo, derretendo nos braços de Percy. — Perfeito. Viu como você quer isso tanto quanto eu? 

Dessa vez, Percy se retirou devagar e voltou a se encaixar sobre ele como uma luva, indo até o fundo rapidamente, até o fim, rebolando dentro de Nico e o fazendo sentir cada centímetro. Suas pernas foram enroladas em volta de Percy e então estava sentado no colo do alfa, o nó começando a se formar lentamente, com uma perna de cada lado do quadril daquele que o segurava, preso contra o peito largo de Percy. Seu pescoço também foi segurado, longos dedos grossos forçando seu corpo a ficar na posição certa, lhe ensinado e comandando.

Nico abriu os olhos e se apoiou nos ombros largos, encarando a expressão séria de Percy.

— Porque você aceitou se encontrar comigo se não queria isso? — Percy segurou firme em sua cintura e começou a se mover, rebolando devagar e gostoso, pressionando sua próstata a cada volta, intenso e insistente, sem nunca perder o ritmo ou desviar os olhos dos seus.

—… — Nico arfou e continuou olhando para Percy em transe. Só queria continuar ali e ser fudido de novo e de novo, mesmo que já estivesse completamente dolorido, o nó aumentando dentro dele era só mais uma razão.

— Eu te fiz uma pergunta, ômega. — A voz de Percy soou baixa e controlada. Ele agarrou o cabelo de Nico com mais força e se impulsionou para frente, fazendo o membro dentro de Nico ir mais fundo do que parecia possível.

Nico gemeu, se contraindo todo e voltou a relaxar, sentindo seu membro babar entre seus corpos. Engolindo em seco, tentou pensar. Porque tinha aceitado? Talvez porque não tivesse nada a perder? Talvez porque a faculdade não o levaria a lugar algum?

— Eu não sei. — sussurrou, abraçando o pescoço de Percy e escondendo o rosto do olhar de Percy, se sentindo intoxicado.

— Porque você aceitou se encontrar com um estranho? Você sabia que eu te foderia, não sabia? Que eu enfiaria meu nó dentro de você e te marcaria por dentro, que colocaria um bebê em você. Foi o dinheiro? Ou quem sabe… você gosta do perigo, de não saber se vai sair vivo daqui? Se vai sair daqui com a barriga cheia de gozo? — Percy voltou a se mover e fincou os dedos em sua cintura, o movendo para cima e para baixo, expandindo seu nó até o limite. — O que sua tia diria se te visse aqui, com um cara o dobro da sua idade? Eu poderia ser seu pai. Você não acha nojento aceitar ser fudido em um quarto de hotel por qualquer um, hmm?

— Eu não sei! — Nico dessa vez guinchou, sentindo suas entranhas serem socadas pelo membro grosso de Percy. — Deixa minha família fora disso! — Guinchou novamente, rebolando com Percy e tentando não fechar os olhos.

— Ah, Nico. Eu sei tudo sobre você. Eu já sabia antes que você pudesse me contar. Você acha que eu encontraria um desconhecido? — Percy disse, sério e calmo, como se não tivesse fazendo esforço algum. — Eu sei que seus pais não puderam cuidar de você, que sua tia te criou. Se formou em colégio público. Faz faculdade. É por isso que você se vende? Para ajudar ela? Ou é porque você gosta? Porque você é uma vadia que gosta de ser controlada? Que quer ser humilhada e subjugada? Todas aquelas fotos e vídeos que você me mandou deixou isso bem claro. Você faria qualquer coisa pela humilhação e quantia certa de dinheiro. Ou quem sabe… o nó certo.

Nico não iria chorar novamente, se recusava. Nunca havia se sentido tão humilhado e tão excitado na vida, ninguém jamais conseguiu provocar tantas coisas nele ao mesmo tempo. Ele nunca tinha se permitido. E aquele nó? Estava o partindo ao meio e alcançando lugares que Nico nem sabia que existia.

Talvez se fosse embora agora ainda pudesse fingir que nada havia acontecido. Isso, era o que devia fazer. Tentou se levantar e gritou, sentindo o nó repuxar seu interior.

— Aonde você pensa que vai? — Percy rugiu, o puxando pela cintura, o fazendo se sentar em seu colo e o empalando novamente, o mantendo imóvel. — Eu paguei caro pela minha putinha de luxo.

— Eu não quero seu dinheiro. — Nico disse em voz baixa, olhando para o lado, sentindo um soluço querer escapar. Nunca conseguiria se soltar de Percy, ele tinha mais de 1,80 e o triplo de seu peso, e segurava suas mãos firmemente atrás de suas costas. — Eu quero ir embora. — Soluçou.

— Você tem certeza? Você tem certeza que não quer meu dinheiro? Três vezes mais do que você ganharia por hora naquele site? E para onde você vai voltar? Para a tia que trabalha dois turnos no hospital todos os dias para poder pagar as contas? Você sabe o que tem que dizer se quiser que isso acabe.

Nico apertou os olhos bem fechados, mas mesmo assim as lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. A primeira gota de sêmen alcançando seu ventre.

— O que você quer de mim? Já não é suficiente? Ser o primeiro a me fuder? O que mais eu poderia oferecer? Você mesmo disse, eu sou só uma puta.

Percy voltou a se mover e Nico relaxou, acalmado pelos fluidos de Percy, já se acostumando e sentindo o prazer voltar, letárgico.

— Eu quero te ver quando eu quiser. Te fuder quando eu quiser. Ter você na minha cama, te proteger, te dar tudo o que você quiser e colocar um bebê em você, depois outro e outro. Com tanto que você não resista, me obedeça e prometa satisfazer cada desejo meu. — Percy o deitou na cama e prendeu suas mãos acima de sua cabeça, o imobilizando e voltando o fudê-lo com vontade, se movendo o quanto podia com o nó fundo dentro de Nico.

Ah! Nico gemeu, estirado no colchão, sentindo o peso de Percy o empurrar para baixo. Percy realmente era um homem inteligente, já conhecia cada canto do corpo de Nico e sabia exatamente o que fazer para ter o que queria. Porque essa era a verdade, se Nico tivesse a capacidade mental e física estaria dando o fora dali naquele mesmo instante. Entretanto, tudo que pode fazer foi abrir a boca e gemer, sentindo sua próstata ser castigada até que tudo se tornasse branco e seu membro pulsasse, exausto, mal soltando alguns fios de gozo e sua entrada tão encharcada como nunca esteve antes.

***

Nico abriu os olhos e gemeu, vendo apenas a escuridão. Sentiu seu membro cansado tentar endurecer, meio-duro, sensível e pulsante, adorando a atenção que os lábios de Percy lhe davam. Percy ronronava e o chupava suavemente, brincando com suas bolas doloridas, as apertando entre os dentes, mordiscando e beijando e voltando a acariciar seu membro ereto, dedilhando em volta de sua entrada abusada, massageava por fora e deslizava os dedos para dentro, espalhando seus fluidos e roçando sua próstata, afundando seus dedos devagar, fazendo mais fluido vazar por suas pernas.

— Hmmm… — Percy murmurou novamente e enfiou a cara no meio de suas pernas, lambendo sua entrada, tão molhada quanto uma buceta no cio estaria, o que era novo para ele. Percy o fodia com a língua, beijando sua parte mais íntima, continuando a massagear seu membro, roçando desde de a cabecinha sensível até a base, acariciando suas pernas, arranhando sua virilha e nádegas, o fazendo se contorcer o máximo que podia, preso daquela forma.

Sim, porque era exatamente o que acontecia. Nico estava preso em uma espécie de corda macia que quando mais ele se mexia, mais elas se roçavam a sua pele, ajudando a mantê-lo excitado. Uma venda escura o cegava enquanto cordas o prendiam contra a cama, imobilizado. Tentou mover as mãos e chutar, mas seus braços estavam presos em algum lugar acima de sua cabeça e suas pernas, abertas o máximo possível, estavam amarradas contra a madeira da cama de dossel, esticadas e seguras no lugar que Percy as havia colocado.

— Percy. — murmurou fracamente, tentando manter o soluço dentro de seus lábios. Choramingou e moveu os quadris, sem conseguir se manter quieto, se sentindo flutuar e queimar enquanto Percy beijava seu pescoço e arranhava levemente seu abdômen, brincando com seus mamilos. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e não conseguiu fechar os lábios quando outro gemido escapou. Percy tinha mordido novamente seu pescoço, chupando levemente por cima, o fazendo esquecer de todos os seus protestos.

— Minha vadiazinha acordou. — Percy mordeu o lado esquerdo de sua virilha e lambeu em seguida, fazendo sua ereção babar, agora completamente dura. — Você está pronto para aceitar minha proposta?

— Não! Seu… seu… seu psicopata! — Nico guinchou, saindo de seu transe, se sentindo mais duro e molhado a cada segundo, a cada novo toque e mordida.

— Você teria liberdade e dinheiro. Tudo o que você quisesse. Você não gostaria de pensar mais um pouco? Ainda temos sete longas horas. — Percy levantou seu quadril da cama, pela primeira vez brincalhão e voltou a chupa-lo. Beijou a cabecinha suavemente, circulando com a língua e assoprou, roçando os dentes mais leve ainda, lambendo demoradamente, fazendo fricção na entrada de seu pênis, logo deixando que sua língua deslizasse para cima e para baixo, o engolindo devagar, sugando e chupando, movendo a cabeça torturantemente lento e o fudendo com os dedos.

— Vamos, Nico. Eu não gosto de te ver com aqueles homens. Fique só comigo. Eu posso te dar a vida que você merece. Eu não te trato bem? — Percy disse contra seu membro duro e abaixou mais a cabeça, voltando a chupar sua doce entrada, lambendo e mordiscando, roçando a barba em sua virilha e coxas, fazendo seu rosto desaparecer entre suas pernas mais uma vez. 

— Ahh! Eu disse… disse que não! — Nico disse sem fôlego, hipnotizado pela visão de Percy em sua mente, respirando em sua entrada e voltando a beijá-lo ali, mordiscando suavemente, fazendo seu membro pulsar sem ser tocado, molhando seu peito como um chafariz.

— Oh, que bonitinho… minha vadia gozou sem permissão novamente. Mas isso não está certo. Não, não, não. Eu não posso permitir isso, posso? — As palavras eram de zombaria e reprimenda, mas o tom de Percy tinha uma seriedade que Nico não podia deixar de notar. — Você sabe o que acontece com ômegas que não obedecem?

Nico balançou a cabeça, negando e se concentrou em sua respiração, sentindo sua garganta fechar e seus olhos arderem. Ele… ele não podia passar por isso de novo, não podia.

Percy tocou em suas mãos presas e lhe deu um par de bolas de metais, fechando seus dedos ao redor delas.

— Eu preciso que você faça algo por mim. — Percy sussurrou em seu ouvido, acariciando seu pescoço. — Eu preciso que você segure firme e só solte quando você aprender a lição.

Percy deslizou os dedos por suas pernas e desamarrou os laços em seus pés, massageando a área antes amarrada e as levou para o alto, as abrindo e voltando a amarrá-las para cima naquela posição vulnerável.

— Lindo. Você fica bem melhor assim, todo aberto e piscando para mim. — Percy massageou suas nádegas e as beliscou, mordiscando onde seus dedos passavam. — Nós só temos um problema, elas precisam de mais cor. O que você acha de alguns brinquedinhos para nos ajudar? Você prefere chicote ou palmatória? Quem sabe um cinto? Aposto que você nunca foi disciplinado do jeito que deveria. — Quando Nico balançou a cabeça, negando, Percy fez um barulho de decepção no fundo da garganta. — Tudo bem. Eu sei exatamente o que você merece.

— Ah! — Nico gemeu baixinho e agarrou a bola de metal com mais força, sentindo a primeira palmada, fraca e bem colocada, esquentando o centro de sua nádega direita e arrancando um som dele que mais parecia um ronronar.

Aquilo não se parecia em nada com o que seu pai costumava fazer. A mão áspera de Percy sobre sua pele parecia com um afagar carinhoso e cuidadoso, com golpes rápidos e levemente ardidos em uma sucessão de tapinhas e carícias, transformando a dor em um prazer diferente de tudo o que já havia experimentado.

— Viu? Você vê como a minha vadia gosta de ser tratada? Hmm? Vê como você precisa ser punido? É o único jeito de um ômega entender, não é? Você precisa da disciplina, de sentir sua bunda esquentando e saber que está seguindo as regras do seu alfa, hmm? — Nico ronronou novamente quando Percy mudou de lado, recomeçando seu trabalho no lado esquerdo. Palmadas e esfregadas. De novo e de novo. Nada doía, não de verdade, mas seu corpo se comportava como se fosse verdade. Chacoalhava e tremia, fazendo seu peito se apertar e sua cabeça rodar.

— Percy? Eu--

— Shhhh… está tudo bem. Respire para mim… agora, relaxe. Isso, muito bom. Minha boa vadia. — Mas Percy não tinha parado, continuava com sua cadência fraca de tapas… não, Nico estava errado, quando mais Nico tremia, mais forte os tapas se tornavam. Nico ainda estava de pernas amarradas para cima com a bola de metal que ele apertava entre os dedos que tremiam, as balançando e produzindo um som agudo, mas as mantendo seguras em sua mão.

Aquilo doía, não doía? Achava que talvez doesse. Provavelmente. Mas Percy estava ali do seu lado, segurava sua cabeça pela nuca e estalava suas mãos firmemente contra a pele de sua bunda. Porque era tão difícil dizer não? Ele queria dizer não? Poderia ter resistido mais, poderia ter usado a única palavra que realmente acabaria com tudo aquilo. Ele só precisava dizer "término”, e sabia que Percy pararia.

— Oh, não precisa chorar. É uma reação natural do corpo. Aprendemos que dor significa perigo, que algo está errado. Mas você vê? Não há perigo aqui. Só você e eu. Você está seguro, não está, Nico? Meu perfeito ômega.

Sim, Nico concordou com a cabeça. Estava seguro, cercado pelo cheiro e toque de seu alfa com aquele sentimento de contentamento que lhe parecia alienígena, porém bem-vinda. Sentia que não estava mais sozinho e que não havia nada que pudesse feri-lo naquele momento. Sabia que se quisesse, poderia acabar com aquela dor, sabia que podia.

Moveu os dedos e tentou abrir a mão quando então Percy mudou de lado novamente, fazendo sua pele se avermelhar mais ainda. Conseguia sentir na quentura de sua pele e a sensibilidade que sentia, fazendo a dor aumentar mais um pouco, tornando tudo mais perfeito.

— Meu ômega acha que já aprendeu a lição, hmmm? — Percy beijou seu rosto e massageou suas nádegas em chamas. — Você aprendeu?

Nico acenou pequeno, não querendo deslocar a mão ou os lábios de Percy de sua pele.

— O que você aprendeu hoje, ômega?

—Não devo desobedecer meu Alfa.

— Que ómega mais bem treinado eu encontrei. — Percy beijou seus lábios suavemente e desamarrou suas pernas, voltando a amarrá-las estiradas no centro da cama.

***

— Oh, meus deuses! — Nico guinchou sem conseguir se controlar, estava pegando fogo. Percy tinha passado a última hora beijando cada parte de seu corpo. Seu rosto, seu pescoço, seus mamilos, os lambendo e mordiscando, os puxando e beliscando, chupando e chupando até que eles estivessem inchados e avermelhados, roçando sua barba em seu abdômen e barriga, deixando marcas de dentes em seus quadris e no meio de suas pernas, finalmente chegando a seus pés, os beijando carinhosamente.

— Você tem certeza que não quer ir para casa comigo? Você pode ter tudo isso e muito mais. — Percy colocou seus pés na cama e fez o caminho inverso, ele mordiscou entre suas pernas e roçou sua entrada, a circulando sem penetrar, fazendo seu membro dolorido pulsar, embora não parecesse que fosse suficiente.

— Não! Eu não quero! 

— Não é o que seu amiguinho diz. Olha como ele está feliz, todo para cima e animado. E sua buceta? Hmmmm… gotejando feito uma garota. Acho que você precisa de mais..

Percy estava certo. Não importava quantas vezes gozasse, seu corpo sempre parecia disposto a mais, faminto por mais.

— Por favor, eu não aguento mais. Dói. — Nico piscou os olhos dentro da venda e se sentiu à beira das lágrimas novamente. Ele só queria que essa tortura prazerosa acabasse logo.

— Oh, bebê. Esse é o último. Eu prometo. Sinto que estamos chegando no ponto. — Percy então deslizou dois dedos para dentro dele e o esticou novamente para em seguida o penetrar cuidadosamente, num deslizar sem dificuldades. — Você vê? Nós nos encaixamos tão bem. Você se abre tão rapidamente para mim, fácil e gostoso, perfeito. Você é perfeito.

Nico respirou fundo e deixou que as sensações caíssem sobre ele como uma enxurrada, sem entender o que Percy queria dizer com ‘chegar no ponto’, gemendo sem pudor quando Percy se enterrou o mais profundo que pudesse ir, se movendo dentro dele sem um pingo de dor.

Nico suspirou, ele tinha mentido. Mentido completamente. Nada doía, só seu orgulho, se vendendo por dinheiro e um nó grande, alugando indefinidamente seu corpo para um homem rico e egoísta e se deixando virar um brinquedo, nada mais que um objeto de prazer.

Nico virou a cabeça para o lado e estremeceu, deixando que Percy encaixasse seu grande nó dentro dele e os atasse juntos.

…

— Ah, Percy! — Nico guinchou, apertando forte o membro de Percy junto com o nó que parecia estar maior que da última vez, se sentindo a ponto de explodir.

Dessa vez, Percy havia fincado as mãos em seus quadris e não tinha mais lhe permitido se mover, atado a ele desde então, gozando e gozando, ejaculando diretamente dentro de seu ventre, estufando seu estômago mais do que pensava ser possível. Até aquele momento pensava ser coisa de contos de fadas.

Nico estremeceu e tencionou, aceitando o agarre de Percy em sua cintura, rebolando por vontade própria naquele pau grosso e longo, sentindo aquela emoção eletrizante voltar a abatê-lo.

— Hmmm, vê? — Percy disse sem fôlego, o abraçando pelas costas, apoiando seu peso em seu colo. — Eu nem estou me movendo. Você vê o quanto você gosta? Só eu posso te fuder tão bem, te encher de tanta porra até que transborde.

A cabeça de Nico girava e o ar abandonava seus pulmões, não acreditava que iria gozar novamente. Doía tanto, mas era a melhor das dores. Não pode impedir que seus quadris continuassem a se mover, guinchou alto e se sentiu tencionando, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Nenhum pingo saiu de seu pênis. Em comparação, sua entrada parecia um pequeno riacho desaguando.

Percy o segurou pelo o pescoço, lhe roubando um beijo lento. Continuaram exatamente onde estavam, sentindo o membro de Percy ainda duro, mais sêmen saindo, completamente ereto e atados, o inundando e preenchendo cada parte de seu ser. Suas mãos continuavam presas, amarradas juntas ao redor do pescoço de Percy e olhos estavam vendados, o mantendo excitado por mais tempo do que Nico se achava capaz.

Não entendia muito bem o que acontecia, mas sabia que era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Seu cio estava longe de chegar e seu período fértil, mais longe ainda. Não costumava gozar quando trabalhava, fazendo live webcan’s ou postagens em seu blog. Gozar sempre pareceu algo superestimado, algo que não tinha se permitido até o momento. Não dessa forma.

Percy tirou sua venda devagar, lhe dando tempo de se acostumar com a claridade do quarto e desamarrou suas mãos, massageando as articulações para que o sangue voltasse a circular.

— Você está livre para ir. — Mas Percy não tinha lhe soltado, não de verdade. Continuava segurando seu rosto e seus braços entre o corpo deles, novamente sério, nó os prendendo. — Vou te levar para casa.

— Você vai me deixar ir? Assim, tão fácil? — Nico tentava achar aquela fagulha de raiva que sentiu ao ouvir a proposta de Percy, mas a única coisa que sentia ao olhar para aqueles misteriosos olhos verdes era luxúria, tentado a voltar a cavalgar o enorme nó de Percy.

— Eu cumpro minhas promessas. — Percy segurou na base de seu membro e puxou devagar, deixando que o nó levemente inchado produzisse um barulho molhado no ar enquanto saia do corpo de Nico. Percy levantou Nico de seu colo e saiu da cama com o membro ainda meio ereto, balançando e molhado, se limpando com uma toalha que estava perto da cama e colocando as roupas enquanto Nico continuava sentado na cama, meio zonzo e petrificado, sentido um mar de gozo e ejaculação que deveria estar escorrendo por suas pernas, ficar preso dentro de sua barriga levemente distendida.

Isso não parecia um bom sinal.

***

— É aqui, obrigado. — Nico encarava a paisagem fora da janela do carro. Não sabia porque agradecia, era ele quem havia prestado um serviço. Ainda se sentia estufado e cheio até o topo, sua barriga distendida por cima da roupa. Não que tivesse sido um sacrifício. Ainda podia se sentir todo aberto, vazando lubrificante natural que seu corpo insistia em continuar produzindo, mesmo depois de tomar banho e tirar o cheiro de Percy dele antes de ir embora. Talvez devesse ter trago um plug, um bem grande e com um nó na base.

— Nico? — Nico não iria olhar, não iria olhar, não iria olhar… e então lá estava, cometeu o grande erro, tinha olhado para Percy. Olhou para Percy e seu sorriso tranquilo.

Percy segurou nos cabelos de Nico e juntou seus lábios, o beijando e o lambendo devagar, os mordendo antes de afastar suas bocas, olhando Nico nos olhos. A mão de Percy navegou pelo corpo de Nico e seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, Percy massageando o membro pequeno por cima da roupa.

Percy enfim o soltou.

— Isso não vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

— Não custa nada tentar. — Percy dá de ombros e se afasta, e Nico suspira, frustrado.

Esse deveria ser o plano de Percy desde o começo, pois foi daquela forma que entrou em casa; excitado, sem conseguir fechar as pernas e querendo mais. Passou de fininho pela sala, encontrando a tia deitada no sofá, dormindo com a televisão ligada e subiu para seu quarto, deitando na cama com cuidado. E assim que ele encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, sentiu um volume de algo no bolso de sua blusa, meteu a mão e tirou um envelope grosso e pesado, o abrindo em seguida, só agora se dando conta que Percy havia colocado mais uma bolada de dinheiro em seu bolso, muito mais do que Percy já havia lhe pagado por aquela noite.

Era a primeira vez que Nico se sentia tão sujo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ômega negativo: Ômegas inférteis.
> 
> 1 A palavra ‘Parceiro’ para essa história é semelhante ao termo em inglês ’mate’, que significa escolher alguém para acasalar. Quando o Alfa morde (marca) o seu parceiro, eles criam um vínculo físico e mental. O Alfa passa a ter influência sobre o Ômega, um toque seria o suficiente para comandar o Ômega e o cheiro e toque do Alfa parceiro deixaria o Ômega submisso e obediente, mas completamente consciente, sendo uma escolha do Ômega lutar contra o vínculo ou não. O Ômega também tem influência sobre o Alfa, o Alfa teria o instinto de proteger e dar tudo o que o Ômega quisesse, de marca-lo e sempre manter seu Ômega feliz e satisfeito - física, sexual e mentalmente. A excitação seria algo comum e frequente, sem nenhum dos dois poder controlar. O vínculo dura enquanto a marca do alfa estiver no ômega, sendo necessário que outro Alfa morda o ômega, formando um novo vinculo. O vínculo de parceria só é possível entre Ômegas e Alfas.
> 
> Parceiros verdadeiros: Equivalente ao termo em inglês ‘True mates’, O Alfa e Ômega são compatíveis em todos os sentidos da palavra. Isto é, fisicamente, biologicamente, mentalmente e sexualmente. Geralmente, os parceiros verdadeiros são atraídos pelo cheiro e aparência, algo único e que os deixaria fora de controle, sendo que esse cheiro seria o melhor odor que ambos sentiriam. Seria impossível resistir a seus instintos, fazendo o ômega ser o mais submisso possível e o Alfa extremamente violento, apenas se acalmariam quando suas necessidades sexuais e afetivas fossem saciadas.
> 
> -x-
> 
> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
